


Traditions

by Khiori63



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Artwork "Lover's Kiss" by Khiori, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiori63/pseuds/Khiori63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Giving Thanks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

"So when are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Startled, Spock glanced up from his padd. "I beg your pardon?"

"I want to know what's the matter with you."

"I do not understand. Why you would come to such a conclusion?"

"Well, maybe it's because you only ate half your breakfast, barely touched your lunch, and skipped dinner. On top of that, you've been rubbing your stomach for the past two days. So either you're pregnant or you're not feeling well. Now since I think we can safely rule out there's a baby on the way..."

Spock snatched his hand away from where it was hovering over his abdomen, a slight blush covering his features. "I assure you, Jim, I am fine. There is no cause for worry."

Kirk snorted. "Yeah, like I'm really going to believe that. In case you've forgotten, it took me two hours to realize you'd broken your ankle on Corinth because..."

"Corinth 4."

"…you never let on anything was wrong. So I'm going to ask you one more time - what's the matter?"

Again, Spock hedged. "It is nothing. Merely a minor gastric upset."

"If it was that minor, I wouldn't have noticed anything. Maybe you should go to the hospital. If you're getting sick again..."

"That will not be necessary." He held up a hand as Kirk began to protest. "I will, however, agree to do so if the symptoms have not resolved by morning. Will that suffice?"

"No, not really, but I guess it'll have to do."

Secretly, Kirk was relieved Spock had capitulated so readily. He'd expected his bondmate to put up a lot more resistance, maybe even outright refuse to undergo any type of medical treatment for whatever was bothering him.  Not only because Spock, like himself, had a strong distaste for confinement in Sickbay or any such similar facility, but also because the Vulcan had just been released from said Sickbay a mere 12 days ago following a long bout with pneumonia. It had been a harrowing time as he fought a desperate battle for his life, a battle at times he came close to losing. The fact he survived at all was due in no small part to McCoy's incredible skill and dedication, as well as meticulous, round-the-clock care by both his nursing staff and one very worried bondmate.

Eventually, thankfully, the battle was won, although the entire ordeal left Spock weak and debilitated, so much so that McCoy prescribed two weeks’ medical leave off ship, with strict instructions to rest and "put some meat on those goddamn bones". Kirk hadn't been spared, either, as McCoy bluntly told him to "keep your hands out of Spock's pants. It's bad enough he pulled that fool stunt on Thanksgiving. Idiot set his recovery back two weeks just because he felt obligated to hop in bed with you. So you'd better not lay a finger on him while you're gone or I swear when you two get back, I'll lock both of you in chastity belts until I'm satisfied you can behave yourselves."

So it was that the two of them now found themselves on Risa, a planet dedicated to providing its visitors with "the ultimate resort experience". For Kirk, the amenities Risa had to offer, while certainly pleasant, were secondary to his main objective - restoring his bondmate back to optimum health. It was a goal he was well on the way to achieving, even if it meant the two of them had to live the life of celibates, at least temporarily...

Until now. Kirk couldn't help but wonder if Spock's lack of resistance in seeking medical care meant he was feeling a lot worse than he was willing to admit. Then again, he could just be trying to appease one overly protective bondmate. Either way, Kirk was determined to keep a very close eye on him for the next 24 hours. If there was no improvement by then, Spock was going to the hospital, whether he wanted to or not.

Still, that didn't resolve the immediate problem. His bondmate was in obvious discomfort and that was something Kirk was not willing to tolerate. Not now, not ever.

"What do you say we call it a night?"

Spock gave him a puzzled look. "Why would you wish to retire now? It is only 2117 hours."

"Because the reason you came here was to rest. So I think you should rest."

"I am resting."

"You’re also not feeling well. Maybe you should just go to bed and try sleeping it off."

"That is not necessary. I am in no acute distress. Therefore, your suggestion has no merit."

"Actually, it does."

"In what way?"

"In the way that it would give your bondmate some peace of mind if you would just do what he asked. So instead of arguing with me, why don't you just go get ready for bed?"

Spock gave him what could only be a look of exasperation before rising, albeit a bit slowly, and heading toward the bathroom. As the door slid shut behind him, Kirk chuckled and after shutting down both terminals, moved into the bedroom and began pulling down the sheets. He was soon distracted from his task by a muffled thud coming from the bathroom.

"Spock? You okay?"

The answer was just as muffled and surprisingly weak. "Jim..."

Kirk rushed into the bathroom, skidding to a halt at the sight of the Vulcan hunched over on his knees, hands clutching at his stomach as beads of sweat glistened on his forehead. Kirk dropped down beside him and wrapped an arm around the trembling form. "Spock, what is it? What's wrong?"

"My stomach." It was said through clenched teeth. "Sudden…cramping..."

"Hold on, I'll call emergency services." Kirk began to rise.

"No." A hand clutched his sleeve, fingers twisting into the fabric.

"Spock, you need help."

"Not at the moment. My condition is...not acute."

"What do you mean, 'not acute'? You..."

"I believe I know what is wrong." He took a deep breath and reached for Kirk's hand, placing it over his lower right abdomen. "Press here."

"You sure?"

A tight nod.

Reluctantly, Kirk did as he was told, only to snatch his hand back as, with a sharp cry of pain, Spock lurched away from him.

"Spock! Kirk grabbed the Vulcan's arms just in time to stop him from toppling over.

"I am...all right, Jim. The pain was simply...more intense than I had anticipated."

"Well, you don't look all right." Spock was now sweating even more profusely, lines of pain and tension deeply etched into the pale face. "Don't move. I'm going to call..."

Once again, a hand on his arm stayed him. "That will not be necessary." Spock drew another deep breath, which seemed to help him regain some semblance of control. "I was correct in my diagnosis. All indications are that it is nephrolithiasis."

"Nephro what?"

"The common name is renal calculi, or kidney stones. Somewhat...inconvenient, but not fatal."

 _Inconvenient, my ass_. "You're sure?"

Another nod. "I have suffered from it in the past, although such occurrences have been rare. I believe this episode is a result of dehydration due to my recent illness." Another deep breath. "Therefore, emergency services will not be necessary. It will do no harm if you were to transport me to the hospital yourself."

Kirk frowned. He knew that Spock, like most Vulcans, was acutely aware of his own metabolism and had the unique ability to determine the severity of any ailment or injury. But Kirk also knew his bondmate had a habit of neglecting or ignoring his own health when it proved too inconvenient. Still, if Spock was willing to go the hospital, Kirk was not about to argue with him as to how he got there.

"Okay, then, let's go."

He slid both hands under Spock's shoulders and gently lifted him to his feet. Spock swayed a moment, then steadied. Kirk placed a hand under his elbow and gently guided Spock out of the house and into the rental car. He settled his bondmate into the passenger seat and strapped him in. Sliding behind the wheel, Kirk quickly programmed in the coordinates for the nearest hospital. Moments later, they were on their way, moving at a steady, fast pace.

Kirk spared a glance at Spock. The Vulcan was hunched over as far as the safety harness would allow, arms once again wrapped around his stomach. The sight tempted Kirk to push the air car even faster, but that might not only endanger his precious cargo, but earn him a stern lecture from said cargo itself. If not now, then soon thereafter.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief when they arrived at the hospital. He parked the car at the emergency entrance and gave Spock a gentle pat on the arm. "Be right back."

He hurried inside and caught the attention of a nurse, who quickly procured a wheelchair and accompanied him back to the car. Kirk lent a hand as Spock awkwardly scrambled out of his seat and into the chair. As they headed toward the entrance, Kirk laid one hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. He could feel the tension in the muscles beneath his fingers and was pretty sure he knew the cause. Considering he'd just been released from Sickbay, it had to be disheartening for Spock to find himself back in the hands of the medical profession so soon. No matter how necessary it was.

Kirk gently squeezed the warm flesh _. You okay?_

_Yes. I merely wish to expedite this matter as quickly as possible._

_Never mind "expedite". You're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied you're all right._

There was no reply and a few minutes later they were escorted into an exam room. Spock grudgingly accepted help from the nurse as he undressed and struggled into a hospital gown. Once he was settled into bed, the nurse asked him a few questions, jotting the answers down on a chart, then after assuring a doctor would in momentarily, bid them both a cheerful goodbye.

Kirk folded the discarded clothing and draped it over a chair before returning to his bondmate. Spock lay curled on his side, one arm tucked around his stomach. He was still pale, but as Kirk laid a hand on the tall forehead, he noted the skin was now warm and dry. He stroked the dark bangs back and bent over to plant a soft kiss on the exposed ear tip before moving to remove the Vulcan's shoes.

Just as he finished, the door slid open. He turned to see a middle-aged Risan puffing into the room, looking somewhat harried.

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Dr. Somerville.” He barely glanced up from the chart in his hand. "Nephrolithiasis, huh? How long have you had symptoms?"

Spock grit his teeth against a sudden spasm of pain. "They began 47.2 minutes ago."

"Only 47 minutes? Did you try drinking water?"

Kirk's eyes narrowed. "What kind of question is that, did he drink water? Can't you see...?"

"Jim." A raised hand stayed his tirade. "He is correct. The common home remedy for nephrolithiasis is excessive hydration." Spock turned to Somerville, "In my case, it is impractical."

Somerville gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

Spock suppressed a sigh. "As a Vulcan, my system is geared to efficient water conservation. To imbibe in large quantities of liquid would not be wise."

"Oh." The doctor's obvious lack of knowledge of Vulcan physiology did little to inspire Kirk. He had no doubt Spock felt the same.

But there was nothing either could do about it, so Kirk reluctantly moved aside as Somerville began his exam. Unfortunately, the first step was the same "rebound test" Spock insisted Kirk do earlier. As Somerville laid his hand on Spock's abdomen, Kirk quickly took position on the opposite side of the stretcher. He once again laid a hand on one shoulder, offering silent support for what was to come. Brown eyes flicked up to meet his own before Spock turned away and stared resolutely ahead. Still, as fingers pressed into his flesh, he jerked away with a sharp cry, knees folding into his chest.

Kirk grabbed him and pulled him close, doing his best not to stare daggers at Somerville as the Vulcan's breath once again came in short, hitching gasps against Kirk's chest as hands tangled themselves in his shirt.

Somerville, to his credit, had the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry about that." He reached out to pat a shoulder, only to find Kirk's arm blocking the way.

"Vulcans don't like to be touched."

Somerville glanced down at his patient cradled tightly in Kirk's arms, but wisely refrained from comment.  After a moment, Spock pulled away and Kirk reluctantly let him go.

"Well, Mr. Spock, it certainly appears to be a case of nephrolithiasis. My recommendation is an extracorporeal shock wave lithotripsy."

Spock nodded. Apparently he was familiar with the procedure. Kirk, however, was not.

"What's extracor...?"

Somerville stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's a procedure that uses sound waves to create strong vibrations that break the renal calculi into small pieces which can then be passed through the urine. It's not invasive, but it can cause moderate pain, so we often recommend patients be under light anesthesia just so they're more comfortable."

"Are there any side effects"

This time it was Spock who answered. "The possibilities include blood in the urine, bruising on the back or abdomen, bleeding around the kidney and other adjacent organs, as well as discomfort as the stone fragments pass through the urinary tract."

Somerville nodded. "That's correct. Which is why we're going to want to keep you overnight."

"Doctor, that will not be necessary. I am..."

Kirk shook his head. "No, Spock. If the doctor says you stay, then you stay. Understood?" His tone brooked no argument.

"Yes, sir."

Somerville picked up the chart. "I'll just go up to surgery to get everything ready. It shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you, Doctor."

As Somerville reached the door, he paused, frowning, as a distant scream echoed down the hall. It was quickly followed by the sound of something large and heavy crashing to the floor, then shouting and more screams.

"Um, excuse me, gentlemen," Before Kirk could stop him, Somerville keyed the door open and hurried away. By then the sounds in the hallway had dissipated, leaving behind an eerie silence.

Kirk glanced down at Spock. "What do you make of that?" It was not a casual question; he knew with the Vulcan's sensitive hearing, Spock could discern sounds well beyond a human's range.

Spock tilted his head slightly, frowning. "Difficult to say. There clearly was a disturbance of some sort. The doctor, however, did not seem overly concerned, so perhaps such occurrences are common."

"Considering neither of us is armed, let's hope so. Otherwise, we could be in trouble."

"Indeed."

They waited about fifteen minutes, but Somerville never returned and the door remained closed.

Kirk gave Spock's shoulder a gentle pat. "I think I'd better check and see what's going on. You stay here."

Spock attempted to rise. "Jim, I do not believe it is wise..."

Kirk pushed him back down. "Never mind. You're in no shape to be running around." His voice softened. "I won't be gone long. Promise."

As he stepped away, a hand gripped his arm. "Jim, be careful."

"Always". That earned him a raised eyebrow, which he ignored as he moved over to the door. He keyed it open and peered down the hallway. It was empty and quiet - too quiet. Off in the distance he heard snatches of voices, but they were too far away for him to understand what was being said.

He silently eased out of the room and made his way down the corridor. The voices grew louder and he flattened himself against the wall, quietly inching forward. He came to a corner and carefully peered around.

What came into sight was, to all appearances, a typical waiting room. At first glance, everything seemed normal. There were several natives sitting in chairs, one holding a baby, two others talking softly amongst themselves. But when he looked closer, he realized something was definitely wrong. Everyone wore expressions of fear or panic as they kept glancing at something or someone just beyond Kirk's line of sight. Slowly, cautiously, he stuck his head out further to get a better view.

The first thing he saw was a hand holding an old-style phaser. Next was a stretcher, upon which lay a rather scraggly Risan. Pale pink blood stained the cover and dribbled onto the floor as Somerville and another doctor worked on the injured native. Both were studiously ignoring his armed companion as they bent over their patient.

Carefully, Kirk eased back, turned, and made his way back to the room.

"Looks like trouble. There's an armed Risan out there who's forcing Somerville and another doctor to help his injured friend."

An eyebrow rose. "Indeed. The situation does sound rather precarious. Perhaps we..." He suddenly gasped and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

In two strides Kirk was at his bondmate's side, gathering him close, offering comfort and support as Spock rode out the painful spasms. Eventually he relaxed and Kirk eased his grip, one hand rubbing small circles over the thin back.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?"

A tight nod.

"That settles it. We need to get you into surgery." Which meant he had to do something about the situation down the hall and soon. That was fine with Kirk - he was never one to sit around and wait for others to take action. This time, however, there was something else to consider - namely one incapacitated bondmate. While Spock's life may not be in danger, he was clearly suffering and Kirk had no desire to leave him. Still, there was little choice.

He gave Spock a quick hug. "I'll be right back." This time there was no protest, an unmistakable sign Spock was feeling a lot worse than he was willing to admit.

Another trip down the hall revealed nothing more other than the Risan seemed to be losing his patience. He was now voicing threats and shouting at the doctors to help his friend, all the while waving the phaser wildly about.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught Kirk's ear. He turned to see an orderly hurrying down the hall. Kirk held up a hand. "I wouldn't go any further if I were you. There's trouble up ahead."

"What kind of trouble?"

"An armed Risan is out there, holding everyone hostage and forcing two doctors to work on his injured friend."

The orderly paled, but then squared his shoulders. "What can I do?"

"First, we need to contact the local authorities. Is there any way to do that?"

The orderly nodded. "I can make an emergency call from one of the rooms."

"Good. Come with me."

He made his way back to Spock's room, the orderly following behind. Kirk quickly introduced the two and they exchanged polite nods. After the orderly had summoned help, Kirk pointed to his uniform jacket. "Give me that."

The orderly gave him a puzzled look. "What for?"

Kirk nodded toward the door. "So I can put an end to what's going on out there."

The orderly stared at him. "Why? I just called the authorities.  They’re on their way. Why not let them handle it?"

"Because from what I saw, by the time they get here, it may be too late. That Risan holding those people hostage is on edge. There's a strong possibility he could start shooting at any moment and I'm not going to just stay here and let that happen."

The orderly frowned. "What makes you think you can stop him? You're not a cop."

"No, but I am a Starfleet officer. Which makes me just as capable of handling the situation. But in order to do that, I'm going to need to look like I work here. So the sooner you give me the jacket, the sooner I can take action. Now if you please..."

The orderly shook his head. "I think you're crazy." But he did take off his jacket and hand it to Kirk.

As Kirk pulled it on, a soft whisper caught his attention.

"Jim..."

He moved over to his bondmate. "Yes, Spock?" The Vulcan was pale, lines of stress and pain etched on his face, but his eyes were clear and Kirk could easily discern the concern and anxiety in the brown orbs.

"What do you intend to do?"

"I intend to put that Risan out of commission so you can get the help you need."

Spock started to rise. "You should not..."

Kirk gently pushed him back down. "Oh, no you don't. I'll take care of this myself."

"Jim, it is not wise..."

Kirk held up a hand. "No argument, Mister. You're staying put and that's final."

The expression on Spock's face told Kirk the Vulcan was not very happy with his decision, but there was no further protest. Kirk patted him on the shoulder and fastened the jacket. It was a little large, but not overly so.

He headed for the door and paused, glancing back at the orderly. "You stay here and keep an eye on him."

"I can’t."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"There's a child that needs medication in the next room. I have to hang a new bag or he's going to be in real trouble." The orderly was already heading toward the door.

Kirk glanced over at Spock, who gave a short nod. Both knew there was no other choice.

Kirk waved a hand. "Okay, go."

As the orderly hurried out, Kirk returned to his bondmate's side. "Let's move this thing in front of the door. Once I leave, lock it and don't let anyone else in."

"Jim, I still do not think..."

"We already discussed this. Now hold still."

Kirk rolled the table to within arm's reach of the door, patted the dark head, and once again slipped out into the hallway. He paused, waiting and listening closely. Sure enough, there was a soft click.

Satisfied Spock was safe and secure, he made his way back down the corridor. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, he stepped out into the waiting room.

"You!" The Risan rushed toward him, only to skid to a halt a few cm away. He pointed the phaser directly at Kirk's chest. "What are you doing here?"

Kirk widened his eyes as if in fear, at the same time taking the opportunity to study the Risan more closely. He appeared middle-aged, dressed in ill-fitting, shabby clothes, his gaze slightly muddied as he glared at Kirk.

Kirk slowly, carefully raised his hands, deliberately putting an edge of panic in his voice. "I was just going to get something to eat and..."

"Forget it." The Risan waved the phaser in the direction of the stretcher. "Get over there and help my friend."

Kirk did as he was told, glancing down at the injured Risan. Amazingly, he was still conscious, twitching occasionally and softly moaning his agony as blood continued to drip onto the floor.

As Kirk went to stand next to Somerville, the doctor's eyes widened in surprise. At a warning glance from Kirk, however, he merely dropped his gaze and said, "Here, hold this."

"This" was some sort of instrument that was partially inserted into a ragged hole directly in the center of the Risan's back. Kirk tried not to flinch as he accepted the instrument, as even that slight loss of pressure caused fresh blood to well up. Per Somerville’s direction, he held the instrument steady while at the same time keeping a discrete eye on the armed Risan. If he was going to put an end to the situation, he needed to learn as much about his nemesis as he could.

It quickly became apparent, however, that whatever he chose to do, he would need to be very, very careful. The armed Risan was, even now, becoming more and more agitated as time ticked away. He was constantly on the move, flitting in close to the stretcher before abruptly backing away, all the while voicing dire threats to the doctors and Kirk if his friend were to die. If that wasn't enough, any time anyone in the waiting room moved or made a sound, he would rush over to them, waving the phaser wildly about, and shouting at them to be quiet and sit still. He would then hurry back over to the stretcher, demanding that they save his friend and repeating his threats to kill them if they didn't. From all the blood that was visible, Kirk had to admit that was a very real possibility. He needed to take action and soon.

The Risan approached again and Kirk tensed, preparing to strike, but at the last moment, his target backed away, just out of reach. Kirk grit his teeth in frustration. He was running out of time. Soon the authorities would arrive and based on what Kirk had seen so far, they were bound to make things even worse. Clearly the Risan was not thinking rationally and any attempts to negotiate or reason with him were likely to fail and could possibly send him over the edge.

Impatient to act, Kirk shifted his weight and the Risan immediately pounced on him, shoving the phaser under his chin as piercing eyes met his own. It was only then that Kirk realized how dangerous the situation really was. For there was something in the Risan's eyes, something Kirk hadn't expected to see - abject fear and terror. Not for himself, but for the injured man on the stretcher. Kirk's heart skipped a beat. He knew what a motivator such emotions could be, for they were the same ones that had tightened his own chest just a few hours ago, as they did every time Spock was in danger. If nothing else, it was one thing he and the Risan had in common - both would do anything, anything, to protect and keep safe what was theirs.

He remained absolutely still as a precarious moment passed, then the phaser slowly lowered. "Pay attention to what you're doing or next time I'll shoot."

Kirk nodded and the Risan stepped back. He breathed a silent sigh of relief, even as Somerville gave him a white-faced glance. Kirk ignored him as he focused on how best to disarm the Risan without endangering the others. All the while, he continued to follow the doctors' directives as they worked feverishly on their patient.

Suddenly the Risan moved to the other side of the stretcher and stood impossibly close to the doctor working there, practically breathing down his neck. The doctor tensed and leaned away, clearly rattled by his presence and the phaser which was now pressed against his side. Kirk swore under his breath. As long as the Risan remained where he was, Kirk could do nothing to put an end to the increasingly dangerous situation.

_Come over here. Just come over here. Just for a second, that's all I need..._

The doctor drew a nervous breath and turned to the Risan. "Could you please move?" His voice was shaking. "I can't work on your friend if I don't have any room."

Kirk held his breath as the Risan gave the doctor a disgusted look, then turned toward the waiting room and its terrified occupants. Surprisingly, there was no sign of law enforcement. Then again, there was a chance they'd arrived, but realized that revealing their presence to the highly unstable Risan might not be such a good idea, at least not yet.

Apparently satisfied that everyone was sufficiently cowed and frightened, the Risan turned back to his injured friend. As he started to make his way around the stretcher, Kirk grew tense in anticipation. Just a bit closer...

_Now!_

Before he could move, a familiar shape caught his eye, moving with incredible speed and silence. It launched itself at the Risan and hit the native squarely in the back. One hand grabbed the arm holding the phaser while the other clamped down on the opposite shoulder as both crashed to the ground.

As stunned silence filled the air, Kirk crossed the room in two strides. Dropping to his knees, he gently lifted his bondmate off the Risan and gathered him close. Spock curled against his chest and moaned, his arms wrapping themselves tight around his stomach.

Law enforcement suddenly swarmed around them and the unconscious Risan was quickly manacled and hauled away. His injured companion was not spared as an officer handcuffed him to the stretcher before allowing the doctors to wheel him away.

Kirk saw none of this. His entire focus was on the being cradled in his arms. The face practically hidden in his shoulder was even paler than before and beads of sweat dotted the forehead. Someone crouched down beside him and Kirk looked up to meet Somerville's eyes.

"We can take care of your friend now."

Kirk nodded and slowly rose to his feet, careful not to jostle his precious burden. Somerville indicated a nearby stretcher and Kirk carefully lay his bondmate on the cushioned surface. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the pale lips as he stroked the dark hair back. "It's okay now, everything's okay."

A hand grasped his own and squeezed. Kirk returned the pressure before letting go and stepping back.

As Spock was wheeled away, he started to follow, only to be stayed by a hand on his arm. "Sir, a moment, please."

Every fiber of his being yearned to go with his bondmate, but he knew duty had to come first. He turned to the young officer who nodded a greeting. "If you could tell us what happened."

As quickly as possible, Kirk related the events before and up to the end of the crisis. When it appeared the officer was satisfied, Kirk wasted no time hurrying down the hall in search of his bondmate.

Two hours later, he was sitting in the recovery room, holding one warm hand tightly between his own. His eyes were focused intently on the still form barely visible beneath the heavy blankets. The doctors had assured him the surgery had gone well and that Spock should make a complete recovery.

While that was welcome news, Kirk was more than a little irritated at his bondmate. There was no reason, no reason at all, for Spock to have taken it upon himself to subdue the Risan. His actions were both defiant and more importantly, unnecessary. Kirk had the situation well in hand at the time and more, had specifically ordered the Vulcan not to interfere. Given his condition at the time, Spock could have easily been injured and that was something Kirk was not willing to forgive or forget. At least not yet.

Under his hand, Spock stirred slightly and after a moment, eyelids fluttered and a bleary gaze met his own. A slight frown crossed his features as his gaze swept over the room before returning to Kirk.

Kirk couldn't help but grin and squeeze the warm hand even tighter. "It's okay, Spock. The surgery went fine. You're going to be alight."

A tongue emerged to lick dry lips. "The...hostages?" The voice was barely above a whisper.

"All okay. No one was hurt." This time a bit of anger colored his voice.

Despite his rather drowsy state, Spock was still alert enough to notice. His eyes focused more clearly on Kirk and his brow furrowed. "You are upset."

"Damn right I am. What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Resolving the situation."

"Even though I distinctly told you to stay put. You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I might say the same with regard to you."

"You might, but there's something you're forgetting. I'm your captain. When I give you an order, I expect it to be obeyed."

Kirk was fully prepared for Spock to argue the point further, so he was more than surprised when the Vulcan simply blinked at him, murmured a soft, "I beg forgiveness" and dropped off to sleep, leaving Kirk to ponder his sudden and unexpected capitulation.

Then again, maybe there wasn't that much to ponder. Maybe Spock did what he did because he too had stood vigil over an injured or ill bondmate too many times and just didn't want to do so again. Maybe he did what he did because they both knew that someday one of them could be standing next to a grave instead of a bed. Maybe he did what he did because that possibility was just too painful to contemplate.

Maybe Spock did what he did because it really was hardest on the ones left behind.

Kirk stroked the long fingers resting quiescently in his palm. "It's alight. I understand."

A slight movement of nails against his skin let him know he'd been heard. A quiet peace descended over the room as Kirk settled back to weather yet another vigil over his beloved.

Three days later, with Spock now fully recovered, the two of them once again were preparing for bed. As Kirk settled onto the mattress, he was surprised when Spock, instead of taking his usual place next to Kirk, lay directly on top of him so they were pressed tight together. One hand caressed his cheek. _Beloved_.

"What are you doing?"

A slight smile crossed the thin lips. "Keeping with tradition."

Kirk frowned. "Spock, Christmas is still a couple of weeks away.  I don't..."

"I am aware of that. However, among my people, today is the day of Rumarie.  It is an ancient pagan festival.  In the past, Vulcan warriors celebrated the day by feasting, orgies and other hedonistic activities.  Therefore..." His voice trailed off and he began a series of kisses from Kirk's neck to his torso.

A flash of desire rose in Kirk and his hands rose to grasp the bony hips. Mine. You are mine.

A long shudder ran through the lean form and Kirk knew it had nothing to do with his touch. No, it had to do with the words he had just 'spoken'. They were all Spock needed to hear to know he was loved. That for the first time in his life, he belonged.

Spock buried his head into Kirk's chest at the same time a familiar hardness pressed against his hip. Tendrils of tenderness mixed with lust began to trickle through their bond.

 

Kirk reached up, took Spock's face in both his hands, and kissed him long and deep. Spock returned the kiss eagerly, their tongues entwining in a dance of passion and love. Kirk then buried his hands in soft black hair and rolled them over. Spock made no attempt to resist, allowing Kirk to settle him onto his back and straddle his thighs.

With their lips still locked together, the spark of desire traveling through their bond suddenly flared into a bright flame. Kirk broke off the kiss to nip at one pointed ear. Beneath him, Spock jumped. _You love that, don't you?_

_It is...pleasant._

_Pleasant? I'll give you pleasant..._

_Indeed?_ There was a rush of desire through the bond and then… –  
  
Kirk’s eyes rolled back into his head, and his hands fell back against the mattress, clutching at the sheets. _Oh...Spock...oh...that's..._

_You forget that that I am well aware of your pleasure centers. To demonstrate further..._

Kirk moaned. His body arched as his bondmate sent him to a place of incredible sensation he'd never experienced before, His cock rose, aching for release. _Spock! Fuck me! Fuckmefuckmefuckme..._

 _As you wish._ Spock rose up slightly, but not before sending another rush of inhuman pleasure directly into Kirk’s brain.

_Spock! Now!_

He cried out as a hot mouth suddenly engulfed his cock. Spock began swallowing the hard flesh until his nose was pressed against the soft hair of Kirk's groin. At the same time, two fingers worked their way underneath him and easily slid inside him. They continued to push forward until they came to rest against his prostate. Kirk let out another cry and almost came right then as the long fingers began a gentle yet relentless massage.

Spock's mouth suddenly released his cock, but his fingers continued to stimulate Kirk's prostrate until Kirk was thrashing and moaning, desperate for relief.

_Spock, do it! Do it now! Fuck me!_

Spock crawled forward until he was once again lying on top of Kirk. This time, however, he hooked one arm under Kirk's leg and gently lifted him just enough so he could slide his cock into the waiting hole. At the same time, he placed a hand gently on his bondmate's face.

Kirk entered an entirely new plane of sensation as Spock entered his mind as deeply as his body. The two became one and the same, indistinguishable from each other. Spock's love and desire sought out and filled every fiber of Kirk's being as pleasure built until he lost control. His mind and body exploded in the most intense rush of _desirelovepleasurelust_ he had ever felt, and he was left on the brink of consciousness as his world turned white and his blood pounded in his ears. Distantly he heard someone gasping and crying out Spock's name and realized it was himself. There was an answering cry and he knew Spock had come with him.

An eternity later, when Kirk finally regained his senses, he found himself with an armful of one very drowsy bondmate. He rolled on his side, cradling the Vulcan tightly against his chest. Spock's breathing soon evened out as he gave in to beckoning of sleep. Kirk was not far behind, but before he followed his bondmate down into the welcome darkness, one single thought emerged.

 _Bones is going to kill us_.


End file.
